My Favorite Nobody
by webpagedemon
Summary: Xion and Roxas are sent to Wonderland to eliminate more heartless. What happens when Roxas gets bitten by a shadow? One-Shot.


"Xion, ready for our mission?" Roxas asked, slinging an arm around his friend with a smile. The ravenette giggled and looked up at him as they walked down the halls, footsteps echoing.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I feel good about this one."

"You want to go back to wonderland?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with my favorite nobody." She grinned and his arm instantly left her shoulder.

"W-what?" He stuttered and they entered the grey area. Xion summoned a portal and gestured for him to follow.

They stepped out from the darkness and Roxas scanned the area, running his fingers through his hair. "So... What are we looking for?" He asked.

"Heartless." She replied. He just looked at her.

"Gee... That sums it up a lot." He rolled his eyes and they walked into the maze. Xion turned into a clearing and she sighed.

"Nothing."

"Then let's go.. We can't be searching all of wonderland for one heartless." Roxas shrugged. Just then, shadows surrounded them and Xion stepped back and the kingdom key appeared in both of their hands. Both of them leaped at the heartless in an instant. Roxas struck one of them and grinned. At least they wouldn't be bored out of their minds for the day.

"Roxas! There's too many!" Xion called. His gaze locked onto her.

"Okay..." He nodded and felt something crawl onto his back. He caught a glimpse of black and then, pain hit him in the shoulder. A shadow had bitten him, causing him to fall to his knees. Xion ran to him and knelt down beside him.

"Roxas, are you okay?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." He stood up with a smile. "See? Heartless bites don't affect us..."

"Good... I didn't wanna carry you." Xion let out a relieved sigh. Roxas put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry."

"I'm _not_..." She lied. She had seen Demyx get bitten by a heartless once. He had been feeling a little under the weather for days.

"Let's RTC. We'll have Saix look at this." Roxas said after a few moments of silence. Xion nodded and she seemed to cheer up after that.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Saix frowned as he checked Roxas' shoulder.

"What I don't get, Is _HOW_ did you get bitten? Roxas, you're usually one of our faster members... Now your like Demyx..." Roxas' mouth opened to protest but he nodded slowly.

"I guess I wasn't paying much attention..."

" Seems that way. Go get some rest. If you're not feeling well tomorrow, you can't go on your mission..." Saix said with a cold voice.

Roxas stood up and disappeared around the corner.

"How bad is it..?" Xion asked.

"At least he didn't get bitten where Demyx did..." Saix sighed. Xion held back her laugh and she looked around.

"Will he be okay though?"

"Yes. After a few days. But I'll need you to take his missions until he gets better."

"Sure. Anything for Roxas." She smiled under her hood. Saix turned and walked off into the grey halls. Xion plopped down onto the couch beside Axel.

"What was that all about Xi?" Axel asked her.

"Roxas got bitten on the shoulder by a shadow..." She explained. "Why so glum?"

"I feel like I'm the reason..." Xion held her head with her hand. "I distracted him..."

"Oh it's not your fault. Got it memorized?" Axel tried to cheer the ravenette up."You should go make him some soup or something. One of the symptoms is a cold..."

"Cold?" She asked. She hadn't seen Demyx as much during the week of his recovery, so she didn't know much about sickness.

"Nevermind. Just go." Axel shook his head.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Days have passed and Xion was getting worried. She knocked on Roxas' door. The blonde opened the door with a sneeze.

"Come in." He said with a tone in his voice which Xion had a hard time understanding. She walked into his room which was neat and like every other room in the castle, grey. He sat down on his bed. "Xi... Um, could you check my back?"

"S-sure." She stuttered and pulled the back of his shirt up. She let out a loud gasp and he turned around quickly.

"What?"

"Your_ turning_..."

"Turning..?"

"Black... Like a heartless..." Xion chocked out. Was she going to lose her friend? Roxas stayed silent for a few moments and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm not turning into a heartless... Okay? I think it's just a symptom..." He even sounded uneasy.

"Roxas... I'm worried. I don't want to lose you. What if you do turn into a heartless? I can't have a favorite heartless you know..." Xion gripped his shirt tightly and she buried her face into his chest. She noticed how he smelt kind of like sea salt ice cream, which did have a smell. She checked. She looked up at his face with a grin.

"Have you been sleeping in Ice cream Rox?" She asked.

"Maybe." He earned a laugh from her and he brushed her hair out of her face. "By the way, The black is paint. Dusks did a good job, no?" Xion's eyes widened and she pushed Roxas away from her.

"Jerk! You scared me!" She crossed her arms and looked away. Roxas regained his balance and crawled over to her.

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he sat next to her. Xion didn't say anything. Just had her eyes trained on the door of the room. Roxas grinned and kissed her on the cheek and Xion's mouth hung open. He let out a chuckle and he waited.

"Okay. I forgive you." She smiled. "But... What was that for?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your favorite. Right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you don't need to know."

**- Please leave me alone about "Oh well... Xion and Roxas don't know what a kiss or hug is. MEHHSGSWVWESDVTE"*Rage* I just wanted to wright something. Okay!?**


End file.
